Roxanne and Winona
by WitChan
Summary: RoxannexWinona.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

A beautiful Rustborian named Roxanne was heading to Fortree City. The reason she's going there is because of another girl she had a crush on. Like Roxanne, she was a Gym Leader, a Flying-type trainer, while Roxanne uses Rock-types. They fought against one another in a Pokemon battle and Roxanne easily won, due to her using Rock-type moves.

As she got there, she smiled, seeing someone bending down while picking someone up. "Nice ass, Winona," Roxanne said. That was her crush's name, Winona. Everyday, she dreamed about slapping that nice ass of Winona's all day and night but in reality, she stared at it. She wanted to slap it so bad, but couldn't. She assumed that Winona would get mad at her and never wanted to speak to her again. She didn't want that to happen. Also, she wasn't sure if Winona likes girls as much as she does. Her other friends, Liza and Flannery, liked girls and the two are in a lesbian relationship.

After Winona picked up her item, she got up and turned around. She smiled too. "Why hello there, Roxanne," Winona said.

"Hi, Winona," Roxanne said, feeling excited after Winona spoke to her.

"What brings you here, Roxanne?" Winona asked.

"Oh, I'm just here to walk around, that's all," Roxanne lied.

"Huh. I'd love to chat with you more, but I gotta go to my Gym. Be seeing ya," Winona said.

"Okay, Winona," Roxanne said. As Winona turned around before walking away, Roxanne looked at her ass again, licking her lips as she gripped her own breast and moved it in circles. "Wait a minute," Roxanne said, ending her gripping on the breasts. "Why am I touching my breast when I'm in public. I better not do that again."

At night, Roxanne knocked on Winona's door. Seconds later, it opened and Winona asked, "What are you doing here at night, Roxanne?"

"I'm here to see you, Winona," Roxanne said.

"Then come on in," Winona said, letting Roxanne inside. Then, she closed the door as Roxanne looked at her ass. "Such a nice ass you have, Winona," Roxanne said, accidentally blurted out the words she didn't want to say in front of Winona. She covered her mouth as Winona turned around, looking a bit surprised.

"You think my ass looks nice?" Winona asked.

"Yes..." Roxanne replied. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Mad? If course I'm not mad. I'm happy to hear what you just said," Winona replied.

"Does that mean you're a..."

"Yes, Roxanne. I am a lesbian," Winona cut Roxanne off as she pressed the Rock-type trainer's body on hers.

"Then that means I can slap your ass as long as I want," Roxanne said, rubbing that nice ass of Winona's. She was very happy that this wasn't a dream.

"I'm up for a long spank in the ass, so go for it," Winona said.

"Okay, beautiful," Roxanne said. As Roxanne followed Winona to her room, she slapped her ass. Then, she did it again and again. "God, that felt good. I've been waiting for this moment."

After the girls make it to the room, Winona gently pushed Roxanne on the bed as she wanted to remove everything off her first. After exposing Roxanne's naked body, Winona laid on the bed so Roxanne can take her clothes off. Unlike Winona, Roxanne went fast. Seconds later, Roxanne sat on the bed and Winona laid on her lap.

The Rock-type trainer resumed slapping Winona's ass, making her gasp a little. She did it harder with each slap. "This is better than slapping your ass with your clothes on, darling."

"I know, baby... It feels so much better..." Winona said, taking Roxanne's spanking as much as she can. "Wanna know something, Roxanne...?"

"What is it, sweetie?"

"When I was a little girl... my female teachers and my mom give me a spanking... everyday... for being a bad girl... I make myself... get into trouble so they... can slap my ass... It ended after I turned eleven..." Winona replied.

"Great story, baby," Roxanne said.

"Thanks, Roxanne..." Winona said.

Now Roxanne used her other hand to slap the other part of Winona's ass, resting the one she used earlier. Again, she did it harder. To Winona, this was a million times better than the spankings she had years ago. It was because Roxanne slapped it harder instead of being a bit gentle.

More minutes later, Roxanne stopped and both agreed to call the spanking for the night. But their fun wasn't over yet. After getting up, Winona gently dragged Roxanne in the middle of the bed and spread her legs.

"Scissoring? I'll accept," Roxanne said.

"I knew you would say that, sweetheart," Winona said, positioning herself on top of Roxanne.

After touching Roxanne's pussy with hers, she moved her hips back and forth. Roxanne moaned as she looked at the prettiest face she ever saw.

"God, you're so hot," Roxanne said, loving the feeling from her cunt.

"You're hot too, the hottest piece of ass I've laid my eyes on," Winona said, moaning too. Also, their breasts were goosing each other.

Pressing the Rustborian's lips with hers, she briefly guided her tongue to meet Roxanne's. Then, she french-kissed it as she locked Roxanne's arms with her hands. Both shut their eyes together as Roxanne french-kissed Winona back. Like the spanking, this was marvelous. Winona was thinking of spanking Roxanne's ass tomorrow before they do other things like this.

More movements together, the girls reached their climax simultaneously. Then, they stopped as they broke their kiss. After calming down, the girls went under the blanket to go to sleep.

"I love you, Roxanne," Winona said.

"I love you too, Winona," Roxanne said.

Winona clapped her hands twice, making the lights turn off. Then, she and her Roxanne closed their eyes.

The End


End file.
